The turbine section of gas turbine engines typically includes a number of stages of turbine vanes, each composed of a plurality of radially extending vanes which are mounted within a support structure and often comprise vane ring assemblies. Each of the turbine vanes segments is mounted within a surrounding support of the vane ring assembly. While the turbine vanes must be maintained in place, sufficient allowance must be made for thermal growth differential between the vanes and their supporting structure, given the high temperatures to which the turbine vanes are exposed during operation of the gas turbine engine. As such, a given amount of axial and/or radial looseness is provided between the vane and its support, such as to permit thermal growth and thus to allow for axial and/or radial movement of the vane within the support while minimizing any potential friction therebetween. However, such tolerances which allow for thermal growth can sometimes cause undesirable movement of the vanes at certain temperatures, and can lead to engine vibration.
As improved vane assemblies and associated support structures are sought to address these issues, the need for efficient methods and tools used for mounting such vane assemblies also exist.